Corne contre patte velue
by Rhox
Summary: Alors que Hermione est anéantie, la seule personne qui pourra vraiment la sauver n'est nul autre que Rogue. Mais avant tout, il aura à affronter ses propres démon intérieurs. Relation incongrue, mais douce. Commence durant la cinquième année à Poudlard et se veut en accord avec les évènements des livres originaux dans la mesure où mon histoire doit tout de même s'écrire.
1. Hermione

Voilà, j'écris ma première FanFiction, je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit avant non plus, donc je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je vais essayer de construire une intrigue et ne révéler que peu d'éléments à la fois pour garder le suspense. Voici mon Intro, elle donne le ton à propos de mes deux persos principaux, Hermione et Rogue.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus! Je vais m'efforcer à mettre de nouveaux chapitres le plus souvent possible :)

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était endormie sur un des gros fauteuils défoncés devant le foyer de la salle commune comme souvent ces derniers temps.

L'arrivée des examens semestriels la hantait et même si elle connaissait par coeur toutes les pages des livres de l'école, l'angoisse la prenait lorsqu'elle allait se coucher et ne trouvait d'autre solution à son insomnie que de s'installer avec une pile de livre comme couverture et de lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, elle frotta ses yeux cernés et monta péniblement à sa chambre.

- "Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé la moitié de la nuit debout à te brûler le cerveau ? " lui demanda Ron lorsqu'une Hermione traînant les pieds entra dans la grande salle pour y prendre un petit déjeuner.  
"Humph" fût sa seule réponse avant d'étendre consciencieusement du beurre d'arachide sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- "Tiens, prends ça avant de manger des serviettes de table à la confiture" fit Harry en lui tendant un grand thé bien sucré, "Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine et on s'inquiète pour toi, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour nous, si quelqu'un doit échouer ces stupides examens, c'est les deux cancres assis devant toi.

Hermione réussit à lui faire un demi sourire, se voulant rassurant, mais elle eu plus l'air d'avoir croqué un citron.

"J'avoue que je devrais vous garder réveiller avec moi ! Je ne veux pas me ramasser seule pour les deux prochaines années à supporter les regards en coin de Rogue ni les commentaires désobligeants de Malfoy sans vous"

Ce fut au tour à Ron de grimacer.

"Mon cas est tellement désespéré que je ne peux rien y faire, sauf acheter une loto du sorcier et espérer acheter les professeurs avec le gros lot"

"Dans ce cas peux tu payer pour moi aussi" demanda Harry avec un air tout aussi désespéré. "Mais à voir à quelle vitesse les choses dégénères même dans le monde moldu, je veux bien croire que les examens n'auront pas lieu. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils nous empêcheraient d'aller à Pré-au-Lard si un nouveau drame comme celui de ce matin se passait."

"Quelle drame, que c'est-il passé encore" fit Hermione entre 2 bouchées de toasts.

"Tu aurais remarqué si tu étais plus réveillée. Il paraîtrait que 3 familles de moldus ont perdus la vie cette nuit après une attaque de mangemorts, ils ont fait exploser leurs maisons et leur symbole flottant au dessus des ruines ne fait aucun doute. Et encore ce foutu Ministre qui nie tout."

Hermione essuya un peu le journal pour y trouver une énorme photo montrant une forme sinistre flotter dans la fumée dégagée par les tas de cendres. La légende y indiquait le meutre de 7 moldus ( 2 couples et un enfant ) par des prétendus mangemorts, en précisant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un cas isolé d'un fanatique en manque d'action qui voulait perturber la paisible existence des sorciers sous la direction du meilleur ministre à ce jour.

"Je parie que de l'argent a changé de main pour ça, tu vois Ron, que les pots-aux-vin ne donnent rien de bon, tu devrais veiller avec moi ce soir"

Et alors qu'elle continuait de lire les détails dans l'encadré de la deuxième page, elle échappa le journal, se leva tellement vite qu'elle en tomba et prit à peine le temps de se relever avant de se ruer vers la porte principale et disparu avant même qu'Harry ou Ron n'aient pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Penchés sur la Gazette, rien ne semblait justifier un tel comportement mais ils décidèrent sans hésiter de se lancer à sa suite. Croyant qu'elle allait comme à son habitude se réfugier à la bibliothèque, ils s'y dirigèrent donc.


	2. Rogue

Voilà, j'écris ma première FanFiction, je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit avant non plus, donc je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je vais essayer de construire une intrigue et ne révéler que peu d'éléments à la fois pour garder le suspense. Voici mon Intro, elle donne le ton à propos de mes deux persos principaux, Hermione et Rogue.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus! Je vais m'efforcer à mettre de nouveaux chapitres le plus souvent possible :)

( et comme le premier était court, voilà le deuxième chapitre )

* * *

_Encore deux semaines avant d'avoir la paix pour quelques jours,_ pensa Rogue.

Il venait de sortir de sa salle de classe pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients à Pré-au Lard après avoir fait un liste minutieuse de son inventaire.

C'était le dernier moment libre qu'il lui restait pour faire ses provisions avant les vacances de Noël et il comptait en profiter.

Ayant une vie sociale quasi inexistante ( le peu qu'il devait supporter étaient les réunions hebdomadaires des professeurs et le babillage de l'apothicaire ) il investissait une très grande majorité de son temps à perfectionner son art, découvrir de nouvelles propriétés, s'assurer d'avoir la plus belle collection d'échantillon et bien sûr trouver l'exacte balance entre donner trop de devoirs aux élèves sans se faire dire par les autres professeurs qu'il ne restait pas de place pour les autres matières dans les horaires déjà chargés.

Il avait décidé de travailler sur un nouveau de sérum de vérité indécelable par magie et ce projet était ce qui ressemblait le plus à du bon temps selon lui. Se concentrer sur des choses aussi complexes lui occupaient assez l'esprit pour qu'il n'ait pas la chance de penser à autre chose, et justement, la neige douce qui tombait ce matin là sou un soleil radieux d'hiver lui rappelait un événement près d'une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, lors du premier Noël qu'il partageait enfin avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur de finir avec la joue enflée. Il avait offert à Lily un dessin de lis qu'il avait fait pendant l'automne, dans ses moments solitaires de la salle commune à Serpentard. Il y avait passé des heures, essayant d'atteindre la même perfection dans les détails que s'il essayait de dessiner son joli visage. Il se rappelait à quel point elle avait été heureuse de ce cadeau, qu'elle jugeait bien trop beau pour être gardé pour soi, mais qu'elle chérirait tel un secret.

Il se demanda ce qu'il en était advenu. L'avait-elle brûlé, déchiré lors de leur querelles de plus en plus fréquentes à propos de ce maudit Potter, ou osait-il espérer qu'elle l'avait gardé toutes ces années et qu'il se trouvait encore quelque part, archive d'un passé bien plus joyeux.

Il se força de ne plus y penser, la nostalgie le rendant encore plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour y prendre sa cape et en finir au plus vite.  
Plus tôt il serait revenu, plus tôt il pourrait s'absorber assez pour avoir l'esprit plus tranquille quelques heures.  
Il regarda à peine Professeur Chourave qui lui lança un petit salut joyeux, dont la bonne humeur s'accordait avec la température. Il prit sa cape, l'enfila et sorti de la salle.

BAAOOOUUUUMM !

Une masse brune et noire venait de le heurter de plein fouet ! Il eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'une Hermione en panique hachait des mots incompréhensible en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- "Hmm Granger, reprenez-vous, sinon je vais bien croire que quelques heures en retenue vous calmera peut-être"

- "Dois... parler... maison... directrice...urgent...m'excuse...pas volontaire professeur" et sur ce elle tomba en larme au sol "s'il.. vous plaît !"

Rogue trouvait assez étrange le comportement de la jeune fille, alors que même s'il n'y lui portait aucun intérêt ne l'avait jamais vue hors de contrôle. Elle s'agrippa au bas de sa robe et lui lança un regard si profondément désespéré qu'il senti monter un minimum de compassion, sans comprendre vraiment que c'était. Il eu un éclair de pensé envers ses souvenirs un peu plus tôt et se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu ramolli. En quoi les malheurs d'un autre, d'une amie de Potter de surcroît, pouvait l'affecter un tant soi peu.  
Il tourna malgré tout sur lui même, et couru à la salle de classe de métamorphose, où il savait que Mc Gonagall s'apprêtait à donner son premier cours de la journée.

"Minerva, Miss Granger est dans un état assez pathétique devant la salle des professeurs et demande votre présence. Je vous prierais d'aller voir ce qu'elle veut avant que son comportement ne sème la panique dans le reste du collège"  
Sur ce il disparût, laissant dernière lui une professeure interloquée. Il se maudissait pour avoir ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la sympathie pour une sang de bourbe.


	3. Panique à Poudlard

Harry et Ron traversèrent la porte de la bibliothèque en arrêtant dans un crissement. Ce n'était certainement le temps de se faire coller une retenue par Madame Pince. Il leur fallait vraiment retrouver Hermione au plus vite et comprendre ce qui se passait. Rien n'avait été dit ou semblait un minimum suspects à leurs yeux et jamais elle ne réagissait aussi violemment si elle n'avait pas de raison valable. Il fallait donc que ce soit quelque chose de très important, mais quoi !

Chacun parti de son côté et ils firent le tour les tables et des rangées, Ron essaya même de se faufiler dans la réserve mais un ''HUMHUM'' de Pince lui fit faire demi tour. Il ne semblait y avoir personne de toute façon.

- ''Elle est peut-être déjà repartie, même si elle aurait à peine eu le temps de nous éviter'', soufla Ron

- '' Peut-être bien, répondu Harry tout aussi bas, attends, je vais aller demander à Parvati si elle ne l'aurait pas croisée''

Les jumelles étudiaient ensemble dans un coin plus éloignée de la bibliothèque, et semblaient bien absorbées par leurs livres. Elles jetèrent donc un regard froid à Harry quand il s'approcha. Malgré leur mécontentement évident, il n'eut pas le choix que se lancer. Il n'y avait que des Serpentards et quelques étudiants plus vieux qui ne connaissaient surement pas assez Hermione pour l'avoir remarquée.

-''Pas du tout'', répondit Parvati

-''Certainement pas'', répliqua Padma

-''En êtes vous sûres ?'', demanda tou de même Ron

- ''CHHHUUTTTTT'', fit Pince

Les Patil firent donc un gros non de la tête et se jetèrent un regard en disant long sur ce qu'ils pensaient des deux jeunes hommes. Elle ne leurs avaient jamais pardonnés leur comportement de l'année précédente au bal de Noël. Comment pouvaient-on traiter des filles ainsi !

Harry regarda Ron d'un air abattu en sortant de la bibliothèque.

- ''Elle doit être à la salle commune, c'est la seule autre option. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à rien''

- ''J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une histoire de_ J'ai oublié de vérifier la date de la mort du Général Truc-Mouche_ parce que je vais avoir deux mots à lui dire.'' dit Ron.

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre au repère des Griffondors. Avant même de finir de traverser le couloir principal, Neville apparût. Il semblait nerveux.

-''Ha-ha-ha-Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Heu toi au-au-aussi Ron! Mc Gonagall m'a envoyé vous chercher et je ne vous trouvais nul part. C'est Hermione... et c'est grave.''

- '' Mais que ce passe-t-il enfin !'' explosa Ron

Mais Neville ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira de force vers le bureau du directeur. Il cria _Glace à la Fraise_ et les gargouilles firent place à l'usuel escalier en colimaçon. Harry et Ron n'y comprenant toujours encore moins, surtout lorsqu'ils virent Dumbledore prendre un regard attristé en les voyant arriver.

-''Asseyez-vous je vous prie, fit le sorcier. Je dois vous dire qu'Hermione nous a quitté''

-''QUOI!'' s'exclama Ron

-''Du calme monsieur Weasley, elle est simplement partie du collège et reviendra dans quelques semaines. Elle ne m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire de plus à ce sujet, seulement de ne pas vous inquiéter et qu'elle vous expliquera par elle même la situation lorsqu'elle aura pris le temps de se calmer et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne lui est rien arrivé _à elle_, mais elle a besoin de temps seule.''

-''Mais monsieur le direct...''

-''Monsieur Potter ! Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. Sentez-vous libre de lui écrire, mais vous n'aurez de réponse que lorsqu'elle se sentira prête à le faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse le reste de la journée de libre pour vous remettre de ces émotions.''

Lorsque les garçons entrèrent dans la salle commune désertée par les élèves en cours, ils s'écroulèrent dans leurs lits, épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas osé se parler encore, chacun s'imaginant les scénarios les plus fous à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout, pourquoi n'avaient-il pas le droit de savoir ! Leur amie si chère n'était pas partie pour rien. Harry fit donc un mouvement pénible pour se sortir du lit, et se dirigea vers le bord de sa fenêtre pour écrire deux messages. Un pour Hermione, lui donnant toute ses sympathies pour peu-importe ce qui était arrivé, et surtout, suppliant pour des explications, et la seconde à Sirius, pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à propos du comportement étrange de son amie. Pourquoi lui faire si peu confiance !

Il sorti sans bruit du dortoir, Ron ronflait déjà et se dirigea vers la volière. Il donna la lettre pour Hermione à un hibou du collège et celle pour Sirius à Hedwige, qui saurait le trouver au repère de l'Ordre.

Il retourna à la salle commune et comme les élèves recommençaient à sortir de leurs cours, il de hâte de retourner se coucher avant qu'il ne se fasse poser trop de questions. Les informations voyageaient trop vite dans le collège et il se saurait cible de toutes les questions. Il feigna donc de dormir quand Seamus entra avec Dean. Il fini par s'endormir en passant à un millième scénario, celui pendant lequel Hermione avait été promue comme la plus jeune ministre de la Magie que l'histoire ai connu.


End file.
